MLP Zomponie Wars Draft
by FoxRain
Summary: Chance, Karma, and Irony let loose an ancient evil on Equestria. Now Chance must not only survive but also find the princesses and undo what has been done. Rated M for cussing and gore. OC's. More info in side! please leave a comment if you like it! so I know if its worth finishing.


This is a teaser of my new My Little Pony Fanfiction, but I really need a beta to help me with it.

Sorry for not up-dating my FF7 fanfic WinterNightmare but do to a family emergency I will be up dating very slow from here on.

So I am going on Fic at a time, hence the need of a beta.

Thank you for reading!

XxXxX

I flew away from the library the sky began to thunder as a few drops of the green rain began to fall agian, I dove for a cottage that seemed to be a bit more intacked then the others and waited out the rain in silence as I hid from the Zomponies that stumbled outside.

I had watched as I fled the gorge as every living thing showing the effects of the rain every plant the green rain hit wilted, every pool of water turned black, and every pony I had found was now dead and come back as a zompony. I now watched in sorrow as what was left of Ponyvill crumbled around me with every drop.

"How the hell could I let this happen?" I thought saddly to my self as my tears began to fall.

...

"Hey Chance whats up with this temple we exploring?" Karma asked as she pranced around looking at the plant life.

Karma is a strange one, the only other pony I know stranger is her twin brother Irony, they are both unicorns with Karma being the happy twin. Her coat is nearly black, her hair is blue, her eyes are purple, and her cutie mark is a Z with the infinity make on it.

"You even got summened to the royal court over this, so I wanna know too" Irony laughed as Karma found a smelly flower that sprayed her.

Irony on the other hoof is the laid back but serious twin with a coat of white and a red mane. His eyes are light green, and his cutie mark is a moon and sun that looked like they were smashed togather.

I shook my head at them as I walked, smiling as Karma hugged Irony who gagged at her smell.

"All Princess Celestia told me was that an old temple had been found in the ghastly gorge after some mining ponies knocked loose some rocks. The Princess can't remember what culter it belonged to and has asked me to explore it and report my findings to her pursonaly" I replied as we came to the edge of the bogg that connects to the gorge.

I, Chance am a pegasuse along with being an explorer pony. My coat is dark blue, my eyes are light purple, my mane is purple and dark blue, and my cutie mark is a horse shoe with four black dots around it.

I along with the strange unicorn twins, work for the royal history division of Equestria, our job is to locate and explore ruins that have been lost through out history.

Stoping at the edge of the gorge I turned to find both ponies gone.

"Guys?" I said.

A crash followed by too ponies wrapped in vines answered my question, I couldn't help but laugh as Karma and Irony faught to get loose realizing it was hopeless I help them to get free.

"heh, sorry bout that Chance" Irony smiled as he got to his feet.

"Ya!" Karma giggled as she jumped to her feet too.

"Okay here's the deal, there's the path that will take you to the floor of the gorge were we need to go" I said pointing to the beganings of a path. "I am going to fly on down and locate the temple then come find you, got it?"

"Yup!" Karma bounced in place as Irony knodded.

Shaking my head I spread my wings and took fliet. It didn't take me long to locate the the cave that led to the temple, landing I began to inspect it to make sure it was stable.

After a few minutes of looking the cave over I was about to fly off and find the twins when a loud yell followed by a crash and laughter told me I wouldn't have to look far as a white blur rolled to a stop at my hooves followed by a bouncing blackish pony.

"Quit playing, we have a job to do!" I said to Irony with a laugh as he got up with a glare aimed at Karma.

After everypony was ready we headed inside the cave, once inside the twins casted there magic so we could see as we walked.

The cave was rather bland with nothing of intrest till we reached a large hole at the back that lead to a huge cavern where a large stone and metal temple with creepy monster like carvings sat.

"That is a big castle" Karma said looking stunned as we approached.

"That is not a castle sis, its a temple" Irony replied looking equily stunned.

"Whats the diff?" Karma giggled before bouncing ahead of us, shaking our heads we hurried to catch up.

The entrence was a large stone arch way with no door, the inner walls were made of grey stone with bizarre carvings all over them, the floors were path ways of stone, and the ceiling had monster like creatures painted on it.

"This place gives me the creeps" Irony whispered to me as we walked under the archway.

"Me to" I replied smiling.

"Guys check this out!" Karma yelled from a chamber a head of us.

We hurried to the chamber and found a rather large creepy thrown with Karma next to it.

"Dudes I think this is made intirely from pony skulls!" Karma cheered as she exaimened the thrown.

"Really?" Irony wonder as he approached the thrown.

I left the twins to exaimen the skull thrown as a strange writing on the wall next to the throwns steps caught my eye.

*Let those who enter here not disturb the sleeping prince of the drake ponies*

-What is a drake pony- I wondered as I re-read the text, suddenly the ground shook as I heard the twins yell.

"I didn't even touch anything!"

"Thats Irony for ya"

Looking up in shock both ponies were gone along with the thrown, I flew up quickly only to find nothing but the seems to the trap door.

"Great" I muttered to my self -oh well they can take care of them selfs- I thought with a sigh.

Lighting a torch I trutted down a hallway to random chamber with nothing much in it but strange carvings and creeping paintings.

It wasn't long till I found my self in another chamber but this one with a large round opening at the back that looked to have once had a stone spiral staire case, that was now mostly gone, that led down knodding to my self I flew down in to the darkness.

At the end of the crumbling steps I found my self hovering in a large dark chamber before a huge creepy statue, landing I found a path that lead to the foot of the said statue with copper railing on ether side and two large bowl looking things at the head of each rail.

I flew up to see what was in the large bowls and found they held oil, I touching the torch to the oil which instintly flamed up. I watched as the flame ran down the length of the rails and over to more bowls of oil lighting the place up.

With the fire casting light around the chamber I could see the statue fully and wished I hadn't. The statue had a long tail wrapped around its hoofs, its mouth us open with large teeth jotting out, two curved wings on ether side, and its eyes were some kind of green jewels. The full effect looked like a cross between a dragon and a pony.

A glittery light caught my eye, looking down I saw a large mote filled with a strange green liquid that reflected the light from the dance flames. The stone bridge that had once crossed over the mote was half gone crumbled away like most of the temple rather then walk on it I flew to the statue.

I was a few feet away when I noticed a large crystal sitting in the middle of what looked like a swirling maze before the statues hoofs, suddenly the cave shook around me and I had to dodge falling rocks as large hole was formed above me by the mini quack.

A grinding sound had me turning my sights to two small doorways that opened and spill for some of the green water in to the stone maze bellow, I watched as it filled the channels completely before touching the crystal.

The crystal suddenly began to pulse inturn as the green water began to swirle and bobble around it. A cloud of green fog began to form over the mote growning darker as it hovered above the water when suddenly a green beam of light shot up in to the cloudless sky above turning it instintly black and cloudy.

"Chance look out!" I heard a pony yell before a bone was thrown at me from the ground.

Dodging the bone I looked down to see long dead I hadn't seen laying at the feet of the statue groaning and pilling them selfs back togather, some were nothing more then bones, others still had some flesh on them that looked dried like jerky, while some looked fresher with blood dripping from the chunks of flesh that were missing.


End file.
